Jude Never Knew
by JonnorLyfe
Summary: Callie and Jude were always jumping from home to home. There were all types of homes but they were always going to abusive homes and Jude didn't express himself but being adopted changed all of that. Stef and Lena assured him they would love him no matter what he liked or what he did that put Jude on cloud nine with feelings but it wasn't till the spin the bottle game he really kn
1. Realizing and confessing

** I don't Own The fosters or the characters they belong to ABC Family I only own the ideas I come up with

Callie and Jude were always jumping from home to home. There were all types of homes but they were always going to abusive homes and Jude didn't express himself but being adopted changed all of that. Stef and Lena assured him they would love him no matter what he liked or what he did that put Jude on cloud nine with feelings but it wasn't till the spin the bottle game he really knew he liked boys and not girls.

JUDE POV

I never knew I liked boys well. I was sorta questioning that because I was always curious I just never knew. At the last foster house I put on dresses my foster mother would own but I would get beat for doing it my foster dad would call me a FAG it hurt me physically and mentally. Callie would always stick up for me though but after moving from that home into our forever home Callie wasn't the only one sticking up for me. I had Mariana,Brandon,Stef,Lena,Mike, And most of all Connor my best friend I just wish he was more than a friend. Connor was the only person beside my Callie to ever stick up for me when I got picked on for being me or A fag as they say to me it just so hurtful to call me that even if I was Gay. Wow that's the first time I said it to my self I'm gay and my name is Jude Adams Foster it felt good to finally get off my chest.  
>~Next day at Dinner<br>Hey everybody as Stef said coming in from work. Hey everybody said as Stef washed her hands and sat done just in time to start dinner. Everybody sat in there regular seats and our daily conversation about what happen in school and work. Everybody said the same. Usual thing and I had to tell my family what I finally figured out about my self alright here goes nothing. Guys I have to tell you something Jude said  
>What's up Lena and Stef said at the same time. We'll I've been thinking about this for a long time and it's seemed like forever but I'm... I'm Gay.<br>Mariana practically sounded like the school fire alarm but she hushed after moms said enough of that noise, Callie said she always knew since the dresses she just didn't want to badger me about the topic, Brandon and Jesus said they were ok with it since I was their little brother and moms gave me a momma sandwich and I automatically knew everyone accepted me for who I was

~Next Day At School

Jude walked to his locker and as always Connor was there waiting for him.  
>"Hey Jude" Connor said as I approached my locker. Hey Connor I said getting my books for the first class. Nothing I just noticed you're wearing my favorite color on your nails midnight blue Connor Says as we walk to class. And I just noticed I have to tell Connor about being Gay so he doesn't feel uncomfortable with me. Connor I have to tell you something I said and he said anything. Connor you know how I wear nail polish and everything right<br>Yeah Connor said well there a whole reason behind that but before I could tell him the bell rings and we have to go to class I just hope he doesn't hate me for what I tell him

Connors POV  
>Ugh I hate that stupid bell my best friend was going to tell me something important and I wanted to know. By 4th period it ate me alive not knowing what Jude wanted to tell me but I stuck threw it. I just sat in class and wonder what Jude wanted to tell me I really liked him but I couldn't tell my self that I wanted him to be my boyfriend he was just so nice and caring It mad me turn from ice to water being around Jude. He made me feel like it's okay to be different and it's okay to be myself that's why I loved Jude because out of all the hate he got he was never angry he never said anything bad about anybody even when it was expected he made me be a better person. I was so drowned in my own thoughts for Jude that I didn't realize lunch starts in 2 minutes and class was already out so I ran to Jude's locker and there he was the love of my life just waiting there for me. Hey I said approaching him. So do you want to know what I wanted to tell you said Jude. Yes finally It's been eating me alive I say. And then slowly the words come out his mouth "Connor I completely understand if you don't want to be friends anymore but I'm gay"Jude said that but I was head in clouds when he did because that meant he could possibly like me Connor Jude said as I came back from my head so do you still want to be friends he said. But I was like why wouldn't want to be friends and I said it out loud and he got really happy and we just walked to lunch.<p>

when we got to lunch we started talking about jude coming out and he was fine since it was always me and him at our table.

Connor: so how long did you know?

Jude: I don't remember but I do remember having a crush in 5th grade on this boy named Matthew so I would say since 5th grade but I would never Amit to it

Connor: oh. How is it like being gay?

Jude: Connor me and you are right here I would say it's no different now because if kevin and his friends try to do anything they can't hurt me. , You would protect me right?

Connor: Yeah Jude i would never let somebody hurt you I would kill them for trying to take my best friend away from me

Jude:thanks Connor that's why I'm wearing your favorite color because you make me feel safe around bullies at least when you're there

Connor: So do you like anybody?

Jude: Yeah I do he's taller then me and he's in our grade I just don't think he notices me but he's in most of our classes

And our conversations ends like that I just hopes Jude's like me so I can finally tell home my feelings for him.

A/N: DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND YOU CAN LEAVE IDEAS AS WELL IM REALLY NEW AT THIS SO IF ANY MISTAKES PM ME IT ALSO PM IF TOU HAVE A IDEA FOR A CHAPTER ? ﾟﾒﾯ?


	2. Connor Tells

Connors POV

After school got out I said goodbye to Jude and went into my dad's car and he asked me how was school I told him fine and then he said something that really hurt my feelings. My dad had told me why I was hanging out with Jude he thought he made it clear that I wasn't supposed to hang out with Fags because they only brought bad things. I told him Jude is my best friend and I wish you could just like him out of your heart for me. Mom likes Jude why can't you be like her. The conversation ended with my dad said I'll try to like Jude for you. I've been figuring my self out who was I, where was I going, what was my sexuality, what I liked. For the most part I knew who I was and I knew what I liked. My name was Connor Stevens and I was no longer confused on what and who I like. It was time to eat dinner and I went downstairs to tell my Mom and Dad what I like.

~ Few Moments later At Dinner

Mom: Connor how was your day.

Connor: it was fine the usual thing just hanging with Jude.

Dad: Connor I thought about what you said earlier in the car on the way home and I know you wouldn't care either way but I have no problem with people being gay or finding yourself as these hipsters say.

Connor: Wow dad Thanks does this mean I can hang out with Jude and sleep over his house.

Dad: Yeah, Connor this means you can and be happy and don't have to go worry about things your only a kid you know.

I knew now was my chance to tell my parents how I felt and I took that chance and ran

Connor: Well you guys I've been doing some thinking and I don't know how to put it in easy terms but I think I'm gay and I like Jude.

Dad: Well Connor I don't care as long  
>As you're happy but just make sure you protect your self<p>

Mom: I happy for you Connor me and you dad love you no matter what

That's what ended dinner and I couldn't wait to tell Jude the good news

Jude's POV

I went into Mariana and Callie's room to talk to Mariana she was painting her nails and it was the best time to talk so I went to talk to her. Hey Jude she said as I walked in. I laughed a little and blushed because it only made me think of Connor. Mariana said what's up Jude and I told her I think I have my first crush and she just said spill the details so I started talking and I said I've known this for a couple weeks now but I like Connor a lot I can practically say I love him but I don't think he likes me the same way. Mariana as always screamed and shook the damn house but she also gave me some good advice she had told me " IF YOU DONT REACH FOR THE STARS YOU COULD NEVER HAVE A REAL WISH"

~Next day at school

Connor and I were sitting at lunch when he started talking to me and he had to tell me something so important so I listened to him. "Jude I don't know how to say this but I know I was confused and everything too just like but I'm not confused anymore. Jude what I want to say is I'm gay and I can't hold my feelings for you" Connor said all of that with one breath and Jude seemed to be blushing profoundly. I've been waiting to hear these words in my dreams and it finally came true my best friend the one who cares about me likes me but I have to ask him about his dad so I did "But what about your Dad Connor I thought he didn't want you hanging out with gays" Connor started to cry because it made him so sad that Jude thought his dad didn't like him because he was gay and then he started to explain. "Jude my dad has told me he doesn't care about you being gay or even me for this matter he just wants me to be happy and I'm only gonna be happy if you're with me" Jude and Connor were both crying Together and now they were hugging.

~After School

Jude met up with Connor at their lockers and this time Jude started the conversation.

Jude: Connor can I ask you a question?

Connor: anything Jude

Jude: Connor I like you and you like me so do you know... Wanna go out

Connors heart raced a thousand miles a minute he waited for this moment since he met Jude and now it finally happened.

Connor: Awe Jude I would say yes if you ask me 400 times nothing can break us apart

A/N CHAPTER 2 ENDS HERE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND LEAVE QUESTIONS,IDEAS,AND COMMENTS IN THE BOX AND VOTE


	3. Jonnor First Date

~ FlashBack

Jude's POV

It was those mean bullies who seen  
>Connor and I kissing they were so mean they started calling us fags and that we meant nothing to the world. Me and Connor told them they are afraid of what's different and there's nothing wrong with being different. Kevin and his friends or those mean bullies as I say started to walk toward me and Connor and I squeezed his hand for comfort and he squeezed back which told me nothing going to happen to us. Kevin and his friends tried to jump and and Connor for being the only gay couple in 7th grade I just can't wait to be in HighSchool they say things are different then.<p>

Kevin went to throw a punch but Connor had already hit him and then I seen Jesus and Brandon walking they look like they were looking for somebody but I had forgot it was after school and Connor and I were supposed to leave if he wanted to stay over the night. When Jesus seen Connor get punched he ran like I was the one who got hit and threw Kevin in the garbage and Brandon just laughed extremely hard ? ﾟﾘﾂ? ﾟﾘﾭ

~On The Way Home

Connor POV

So babe what do u want to do when we get to your house. Jude said I don't know maybe a little of this and it lead to a deep passionate kiss that everybody was shocked for because they thought Connor wasn't gay and I was supposed to be getting home not making out. Yeah I think we can do a lot of that if your moms let us is the room with the door closed unless they don't know about us being a couple but Jude assured me that they didn't care and they already knew Connor so it wasn't a big invite to them saying all doors stay open sign or anything.

~When we Get To The House

When we got to Jude's house only Callie and Mariana were there I remember Lena dropping them off when school ended at 2:15. "Where's momma" Jude said and Callie had told him she had some business to take care, so Jude and Connor went up Jude's room. I told Jude we should start on some of our homework so we did and like always Jude helped with my science homework and I helped him with his math after we finished our homework we started to kiss and Jude had on this nice tangy orange lipgloss and boy did it taste good I was lost in Jude's lips and Jude was lost in mine.

After we stopes kissing we went downstairs to get some pizzas from the pizza restaurant and me and Jude started to talk about what we could dotomorrow

Connor: So what do u wanna do tomorrow?

Jude: we should go walking on the beach

Connor: yea we should I love when my toes are between the sand

Jude: we can make out on the sand and then go to the Farris wheel by the beach too

Connor: yeah we should (Connor laughs) I just love how we are a lot alike

Jude: Yeah I know Con that's why we're soul mates

Jude: So I guess it's a date (cheeks turn Pink)

Connor: I guess it is I love you Jude

Jude: I love you too Con

~Next morning at the beach

General POV

When Jude and Connor went to the beach they had fun in the built a sand castle with two stick figures that Connor said was him and Jude they shared a nice passionate kiss after Connor had said that. Jude said he was the happiest he was since his adoption day and it was all because of Connor.

After Jude and Connor came from the beach they went to the Farris wheel to enjoy the night skies of California and  
>They shared more passionate kiss and went home. Jude and Connor went straight to bed when they got home they cuddled and slept wonderful<p>

A/N Don't forget to review and vote


	4. Lets Start With Hickies

Jude's POV

I woke up on top of Connor we had real fun last night. Today me and Connor were supposed to be going to the park with Maddie and Chelsea that was fine. I was still on top of Connor because he was sleep and he liked when I was close to him. I kissed him so passionately he kissed back then woke up and said "Hey beautiful" I always hugged him tighter when he said that it made me fell nobody but me and him were on top of the world.

Hey we should go downstairs because were like late for breakfast if you really wanna to the park. Connor just said "Sure I'm starving" we went downstairs and there was a butt load of food even me and Connors Fav chocolate chip pancakes. Me and Connor started talking about what happen in school and for the first time Connor said he was scared but he promised me he would protect me so he did.

I started to cry because Connor always wanted to protect me then I told him Connor Baby we going to protect each other ok. Connor looked at me and said "Okay babe I understand " we shared a few kisses then we picked out outfits and some nail Polish Connor going with green and me going with midnight blue those were me and Connors favorite colors.

After our outfits were picked out me and Connor hopped into the shower together and locked both doors and the Jack and Jill bathroom. Connor started to wash me up with body wash he washed in between my balls and in between my ass crack then he rinsed my body off then I started to so the same to him and rinsed him off and we got out of the shower and dried our bodies off.

We were getting dressed when we started a full fledged make out session we started to unbutton our pants and den Connor started to kiss me on my neck making it lower and lower till I told him to stop. Connor looked and said " why are we stopping " I looked so sad because this is something I want then i finally told him because were gonna be late to the park we can do that later

~Walking to the park

Connors POV

I wanted to talk to Jude alone and since we were walking to the park not far from the school we could walk and we choose to.

Connor: Jude why did you stop me from doing u know

Jude: One we were about to be late and I hate when Maddie thinks we were doing something nasty and two I didn't know if it's gonna hurt plus I think we're too young

Connor: ok you are right maybe we can wait till later to do that but don't go stoping me from kissing your body promise me

Jude: I won't stop you I promise but can I ask you something

Connor: anything babe

Jude: can we give each other hickies I would love that

Connor: Yea me too but I get to do mines first

Jude: Ok Con, oh look there's Maddie and Chelsea

When we were at the park we played on the swings and walked around. Maddie and Chelsea made wishes in the fountain and I told them being Jude's boyfriend is a wish come true and they cooed and I kissed Jude passionately.

~Back At Jude's House

General POV

It was 10 o'clock when Jude and Connor got in the house they just wanted to be alone and do what normal boyfriends do. Connor and Jude went into Jude's room and they took off there pants and shirts Connor started to kiss Jude on the lips they kissed for a long time then Connor finally started moving up and down Jude's frail body. Then Connor gave Jude a hickey right above his belly button he really wanted his virginity taken by Jude, jude wanted the same thing but not so fast he could wait until his birthday that was in a couple days.

Connor finished giving Jude a hickey and it was nice and purple and his kissed Jude again and this time his out his tongue in his mouth to feel all his surroundings. Jude wanted to do things different his kissed Connor and then his started sucking two spots on his body on right above his ass and the other one right above his belly button just where Connor had given his. Jude and Connor laid there and thought about there future together they were only 15 we'll technically Connor was 15 but he was only two weeks older than Jude so it didn't count to them.

~Before Bed

Connor had asked Jude what did he want to do for his birthday and Jude answered " I want you take to away my V-card and we can see a movie or out to eat". Connor said they can do it all but only if Jude agreed to do the same thing to Connor about his V-Card and Jude agreed. After there little conversation Jude got on top of Connor again sleeping like that for the second night in a row they both could fell the hard on they got in  
>between their boxers but they didn't care because they were boyfriends.<p>

Jude asked Connor one last question before they went to sleep " Hey Con are you Awake" Jude asked "Yeah Bae What's wrong" Connor said " I want you to move in with me I know it seems like a lot but I really love it when you here" Jude said " Ok Babe I'll ask my parents since we basically live up the street I don't think it should be a problem" Connor said getting real sleepy and groggy he kissed Jude good night one last time and they both fell asleep on top of each other.

A/N DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND WOULD I GUYS MIND IF I MAKE IT EXPLICIT


	5. Jude's Birthday

• EXPLICIT CONTENT•

Connor's POV

It's was Jude's birthday and it was also a school day which sucked but I was up early on my boyfriends day. I woke up early to cook my man breakfast in bed. I made his favorite breakfast chocolate chip pancakes and in whipped cream I put "happy birthday Jude" when I was done cooking I brought it upstairs since everybody knew I was doing this surprise for Jude it could work.

When I got upstairs I looked at Jude he was sleeping like a lost cub I set the food down on his desk and then I kissed him awake like sleeping Beauty. " Hey Con " Jude said as he woke up. I told Jude we have a nice day of plans ahead so eat and hop in the shower because were going out. All Jude could say was " Okay"

I picked Jude's outfit and his shirt read "I'm in love with my best friend" and some nice dark blue skinny jeans and some black vans. As soon as I'm done picking out the outfit Jude comes out the bathroom and says " can you help me " and of course I say yes who says no to the birthday boyfriend.

I'm helping Jude lotion his back and his lotion smells really good likes it's Mariana's or Callie's but who cares I put lotion on his face and I have him a quick peck on the nose. I smell his minty breath and I just start to stare at him and he looks confused like he did something wrong. "Connor did I do something wrong" Jude had said and immediately I said no I just looking at my prize I really lucked out u know. " yea so did I" he replied.

Jude was done getting dressed and were off to the movies first. I didn't tell Jude what we were doing today so everything was a surprise to him. Jude were going to see the movie if I stay I know how much u wanted to see it and were going right now. All he could say was I love you for doing all this for me thanks Connor.

Jude's POV

After the movie Connor took me to his house and we ate dinner in his house it was only me and him there because his parents went out of town and it was so romantic. He cooked me homemade Chinese food and if I never met Connor I would've thought he was Chinese I started to laugh and Connor noticed and said " What is it" and I told him I didn't know you were Chinese and we shared a laugh.

After dinner me and Connor went up to his room and I knew I was ready to take the next step. We got to his room and I realized there was rose petals and nice smelling candles and we started to Kiss passionately we didn't even take a break for air until slowly but shortly our shirts came off.

Connor was so gentle with me. He started to kiss my neck to give me more Hickies and then he started to take my pants off kissing the bulge that was there since dinner time. I directed my attention to Connor's pants to take them off and I asked him if he was ready to do this and he said " Only if your ready to this" and I said I'm ready. I took Connors pants off and we both took off our underwear.

We were now naked and I got on top of Connor. Our hard ons grinding on one another. Then we started to suck each other off I loved the way Connor made me fell I wanted him inside me. I told Connor I want you inside me and he told me " I'll do you only if you do me" and I said alright lets do it.

Connor started to lick my arse hole I was moaning really loud I felt so good the Connor told me " If it hurts I will stop okay" and I told him okay. Seconds later Connor was inside me he was going slow at first then I told him faster go faster. He started to go faster when I moaning really loud he started to go a little faster I could tell he was close and I told him to cum inside me. Moments later he said " Jude baby I'm coming I'm coming awww" I started moaning really loud.

It was my turn to do Connor and I licked his arse he was moaning louder than I did and I could tell he liked it. " Connor if it hurts tell me okay" then I put the head of my cock and push in and suddenly I felt the burst of heat from Connors insides on my penis I started to moan Connor was already moaning. I started to thrust in and out of Connors ass and I told him this was the best present I've had all day and he said me too. I started to go faster and faster when I ran my hand threw Connors hair and after a couple of minutes I said Connor I'm coming all Connor could say was " go ahead Bae go ahead" and moments later 4 to 6 squirts of cum was inside his arse.

I pulled out of Connors arse after coming inside him I told him that we should do this more often and he agreed now I knew why Jesus like sex so much it was relaxing and it felt so good. Me and Connor kissed and laid on his bed we just cuddled the rest of the night and we knew we had school tomorrow but I didn't care about school I just had passionate sex with the love of my life and i was super happy because Connor had my V-Card and had his that made me happy. I was laying on top of Connor I don't know why but it made me more safe. I was felling sleepy and after awhile I couldn't remember going to sleep

A/N I HOPE THAT CHAPTER WASNT TO MUCH BUT YES SEX HAPPENED AND IM STILL THINKING ABOUT BRINGING IT BACK UP BUT DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER


	6. Kevin's Turn Around

General POV

Connor and Jude had woke up butt naked on top of each other. You're asleep Connor and Jude woke up at the same time. They greeted each other in the morning with a kiss that was so passionate they both smiled after. They didn't have plans they just wanted to be alone with each other but they had school so they got ready and left for school.

They got to school and when they got there Kevin and his followers were waiting. Connor and Jude knew what was going to happen next but they also knew they had to protect each other. They thought Kevin and his followers were going to retaliate but they just waited which made it worse.

Connor and Jude went to there classes and they seemed to pass by super fast. Then all of sudden lunch came and Kevin and his followers were back. Jude held Connors hand for comfort. Then Connor started to talk " Jude I know they are going to attack us because were different but were not gonna stoop to their level were better than them." Connor said as he spoke. Jude replied and said " we not gonna stoop to their level but if they try to hurt us we are going to defend ourselves I know our parents don't want us hurt."

Jude's POV

Me and Connor left early because momma said we could. When we was leaving we seen Kevin and his followers and they started to chase me and Connor but we his from them and they ran right passed us then we seen Kevin's followers go home and Kevin walking alone so we went to confront him about his actions.

He seemed really scared but he didn't hit me or Connor even if he was out numbered he just started to tell the truth. Kevin started to talk to us " the reason I bother you guys so much is because I know how it fells to be you" what do you mean you know how it fells to be us Jude and Connor said at the same time. Kevin started to talk again " what I mean is I'm also gay but the only thing is my dad and mom don't accept it so I norther gay people" Kevin began to cry and all Jude and Connor could do was hug him and say they are here for him that being different isn't a problem. We went to my house and Kevin told us his story about him being an openly gay student at another school before coming to anchor beach.

~Flashback

Kevin's POV

It was the beginning of sixth grade and I wasn't new at this school because fifth grade was in it too. I loved going to school and being myself I meet this new boy named Jonathan and he was gay but I didn't care because I was too I just wasn't out the closet but he was. Jon was the best friend I had we understood each other and it was Fun having him around.

I loved Jon he was nice and passionate to me and then he told me his feelings about me and he said I never met a boy like you. You make me feel warm inside when I talk to u I had agreed about liking him. A few days after him coming out to me I came out the closet I started to go out with Jon but then everybody in the school made fun of me and they beat us up and took pictures we never seen before it was me and Jon kissing and when I say kissing we were deep in the kiss and then they sent it to my house with my dad's name on the envelope saying you should see what he does at school.

It was horrible when dad found out I was gay he would beat me silly I didn't like it and my mom didn't go against it. It came to the point my dad didn't want me to see my boyfriend I loved him yeah I was only in sixth grade but what I felt I've never felt with any girl before he made me feel like I meant something to the world and that I was special.

My dad found out that I was still seeing Jonathan in secretly and he beat me some more he beat me so bad I didn't feel like being gay but I could never break the feeling of loving Jonathan. I started to tell Jude and Connor that I still talk to Jonathan but we didn't go out and he understood why but we still loved each other. Now that we were in 8th grade and the year was coming close to the end I could finally be with him again he said he'll wait for me that's true love. I just didn't like seeing others people true love before I can get mines back I don't care what my dad thinks about me anymore.

As for my mom she has learned to accept me for who I am not for what I like but me as a person she didn't care if I was straight, Gay, or Bi. I was her baby and she would love me no matter what she had told me.

General POV

Kevin, Connor, and Jude ended their feud and now they were friends. They were all gay too and know Kevin doesn't care what other people say or think about him as long as he was happy with his new friends he was okay. Jude and Connor made him have a stronger self esteem. He suffered from low self esteem issues and he didn't fell like dealing with it anymore so he befriended Jude and Connor and told his Secret because he knew Jude and Connor would accept him and all he ever wanted was acceptance from his dad but he got it from his mom first at least she loved him for him.

That day had ended with Connor and Kevin staying over Jude's house and everybody seemed to be happy that Kevin wasn't a bully anymore that he was finally on the good side and accepting that being different wasn't a bad thing. It was like his dad brainwashed him into thinking it was bad. Kevin was going to Jonathan's house with Jude and Connor to make him his boyfriend again and Kevin's life seemed to be right on track again

A/N NICE PLOT TWIST YES I DID IT I DIDNT LIKE KEVIN'S BULLY SIDE I ALSO TRY TO MAKE IT SEEM AS REAL AS POSSIBLE DKNT FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE


	7. Meeting Jonathan

Kevin's POV

Today was the day I got to reconnect with the love of my life. It made it so easier with my new best friends Jude and Connor or as I call them Jonnor. It made it so easier calling them Jonnor instead of Jude and Connor. We all woke up about 9 in the morning it was a teacher workday so students didn't have school so we ate breakfast and everybody seemed to be happy with me. One they were glad I came out and accepted my lifestyle and two they were happy because nobody had got hurt in the process.

After breakfast Jude and Connor showered together and I thought it was cute they seemed so perfect. I wanted to be that perfect with Jon. After Jude and Connor got out the shower I went in it seemed a little weird at first but I knew I was safe. About ten minutes which seemed like a hour I got out the shower it was so steamy when I got out. I got dressed in Jude's room after we were all dressed and had showered we played games till noon which was three hours. "Dang we could play" Connor said and me and Jude laughed and agreed.

It was time to leave when it was 12:30 it seemed really crazy but Jon only live a few blocks from here almost next to the beach in a nice blue house. We left and we started talking as we were walking and we all started talk to if I were to get back together with Jon we could double date. We all agreed if I did we could and then we were at Jonathan's house. It took all the power in the world to ring the bell but I did anyway.

Jonathan's POV

I went to the door because I heard it ring and I couldn't believe it I thought his dad sent him away to straight camp. I opened the door ran and kissed my boyfriend he seemed so happy he kissed back. I was so depressed when I thought he was sent away for being gay his dad even forbid from being gay but my parents were accepting they said they could always tell because I would dress up in dresses and high heels till I was about 13.

"You still love me" Kevin had said and all I could do was kiss him again this is what happens when you have lost time between each other. Kevin introduced me to his best friends who were going out their names were Jude and Connor. They seemed so perfect but me and Kevin were perfect agian noting could break us apart after his mother finally came through of accepting him for who he was.

Jude, Connor, Kevin and I walked down to the beach and we both laid their kissing each other they had told me about the double dating and we all agreed we should do it Friday. I asked them what schools they went to because I was transferring to some school called anchor beach and they all got excited and I said why are you guys so happy and they told me they all go there too then I started to get hype because I finally went to school with Kevin again.

After the beach we decided to go to Jude's house and I met his family he had two moms which was cool. Two brothers Jesus and Brandon they were pretty chill and his sisters Callie and Mariana I don't know why I liked the name Mariana but it seemed like a really nice name. They all cooed when they found out about the double date thing we had planned for later in the week. It finally felt like I had a normal life again. Before I haven't seen Kevin in like a year or two but it seemed like we never left each other.

Jude's POV

We were all chilling and I loved the fact Kevin was happy with Jon because when he cried to me and Connor I felt really bad for him all I ever wanted for everybody to be happy. It reminds me when Connor told me " You never say mean things to anybody even when they deserve it" and I remember telling him " What's the point" I was never a mean person I always had a soft heart I never really likes sports but Connor plays soccer I can't wait to go to his first game in two weeks that's when the season starts. Kevin told me he wanted to join Connors soccer team.

I told Kevin to sign up for the team and he did. The picture looked funny but Kevin and Connor are like the jock type and me and Jon are the soft hearted type. I really like seeing my boyfriend play sports it was a mega turn on for me. I couldn't wait until our date Friday I just hope nothing goes wrong cause things always seems to go wrong with me and Connor it may look like were the perfect couple but were battling our own demons as well.

It came time when Kevin and Jon had to go home and Lena drove both of them Connor called his dad and said he was staying with me and his dad said " okay con it's fine with mom and I" I had loved the fact that his dad accepted us and didn't care if he stayed over even if it was a school night.

Around ten me and Connor fell asleep and this time Connor was on top of me and I finally knew why he likes sleeping like this it made us feel a little more secure when we hold each other as we slept.


	8. Double Date

Jude's POV

Connor and I were ready Friday when Kevin and Jonathan had came to Jude's house. They all greeted each other and thought about what to do. Kevin and Jonathan wanted to see if I stay and me and Connor told them we saw that already so we agreed to see the ninja turtles movie.

When we got to the movies me and Connor got popcorn with two large dr peppers and some sour patch kids the watermelon kind. During the movie we all snuggled me and Connor of course and Kevin and Jon me and Connor loved snuggling it was like a main part of our love story. Everytime the movie would get loud it would make me jump and it wasn't a scary movie but I just guess the movie was way too loud. I was really sensitive to certain things but I knew I wasn't the only one in the group because I seen Jon jump too Connor grasped my hand and when I looked to the side of me Kevin had grasped Jon's hand too.

It baffled me how me and Jonathan were so much alike and it was like Connor and Kevin were so much alike it had thought about that so much that I didn't even notice the movie ending. When the movie ended we wanted to go that good dinner Stef and Lena took me after my adoption. They had really great sandwiches.

We got to the diner it wasn't that far from the movie theater. Me and Connor shared a Philly cheese steak with French fries. Kevin had got a turkey sub and Jon got a roast-beef sandwich. We sat and ate out food.

Connor's POV

I loved Jude with all my heart and I asked my parents if I could me in and I finally wanted to tell him the answer to the question but i wanted to tell when the time was right. I loved going on double dates with out friends epically because they were just like us. (Sorry for his short POV he will have a longer one next time around)

Kevin's POV

The date went awesome I loved they way we hanged out as friends and the way we were all couples it just felt to much like a dream but I knew every time I seen Jude kiss Connor and every time I kissed Jon I knew it was real. I could admit everything about my self I was 15 living my life honestly too not to many kids my age do that I was also gay I didn't care what the world thought about me I had a good time today epically cause it was Friday night.

Jonathan and me were like Barbie and ken well I would call it Ken And Ken because we were gay we had to take all of safety precautions I knew how Jude and Connor now felt that's why I wanted to be better than how I was just a couple weeks ago. Just seeing Jude and Connor reminded me to never be like how I used to be and even tho I was gay it didn't stop me from being me. I wanted Jude to paint my nails I really like his color I remember the big blue for Jude movement him and Connor had started but that's when I was their bully but it always made me feel like somebody actually cared about gays I always thought nobody cared about us.

I thought about Jonathan day and night I was head over heels for him he made the fault in my stars rumble like a volcano. I now felt how Jude and Connor felt they shared everything nail polish, food, bed, shower, and sometime their clothes it. I always thought the best of couple always had problems. But I always thought Jude and Connor got the best but now that I know a couple was a group effort me and Jon were now the best too. I have to ask Jude and Connor if they want to go to a padres game they play the Yankees in two days and I got 4 tickets for all of us. I started to lay down and thought about to night and then suddenly Jon was at my door and he said he wanted to cuddle and we went to my bed and he was on top of me now I officially fell like Jude and Connor I felt the happiest I've ever been in my life


	9. Soccer and Sunades

Connor POV

It was me and Jude's day alone with no friends or family so we wanted to do something really special. I remember Jude telling me he loved the way I play soccer and I told him I love how he doesn't say anything bad even when people deserve to be treated bad so I told him I could teach him ow to play soccer. Jude said okay but I knew he was really excited because he got really excited. I told Jude let's go take a shower because were leaving in ten minutes. He kissed me and got in the shower.

When Jude got out the shower I told him we should walk to the field and he agreed  
>So we left. On the way to the field I started talking to Jude." Hey Judy remember when u asked if I could live with you and I said I'll have to asked well I did and I got a answer back" Connor said nervously not knowing what to say even tho he knew the answer " Yeah Connor what did they say? I hope they said yes I really like sleeping next to" Jude said smiling and kinda nervous not knowing what his boyfriend was going to say.<p>

"Well they kinda said yes and they kinda said no" Connor said. " what do u mean by kinda" Jude said with puppy eyes. " well they said I could stay with you two days on a school night and the weekend I just said thanks and ran to my room so happy they let me" Connor said Jude started to smile and then the words came out " That's okay Baby that's fine with me" Jude seemed like a shooting star I loved when he would smile even when he was mad or angry I could always make him smile. Me and Callie of course.

When we got to the field. Jude and I ran towards the goal post and stopped 15 yards from it I then told Jude to kick the ball up in the air with the tip of his foot and his said okay. He than began Doing it and it was like he was a natural he did it perfect. " Connor you know I'm good with balancing things right" Jude said. Yeah Jude I almost forgot about that I say laughing impressed. After that I told him to shoot the ball with the back of his heel. He didn't get that as much then I told him to just kick and aim and he scored a goal.

I was so happy for him but he said he was hot and we left and I took him out for a sundae. When we got to Baskin-Robbins Jude got cookie and cream and I got a cookie dough ice cream with M&Ms on top. We sat at a table talking about how much we were in love and what we could do when were older it was a nice talk. After we finished our sundaes we left to his house I told him I was going to go home for a couple days and I'll be back everyday after school. All he could do was say ok.

Jude's POV

Everything goes right for me it's like I've already been dealt my cards and I received a bunch of bad light before I could see the good side of that bad card. I have a family that cares and my boyfriend loves me and his parents care about us I have two best friends that are also going out. Kevin and Jon are the most similar to me and Connor we love them like brothers. Me and Callie got really lucky I'm so happy for what I received. " Well I'm just gonna go up to my room" thinking to myself. I don't know why I talk to myself out loud it always seemed weird to me but hey what wasn't normal to people was normal to me so I guess it was normal.

I went to my room and laid down thinking about Connor and how we slept together and cuddled all night and today would be the first without Connor sleeping by my side but it was okay knowing we were safe.

A/N SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT HERE YOU GO AND AS PROMISED CONNOR JAS A LONGER POV AND I'LL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW TOO.

Dont Mind This Author Note i Already Wrote these Chapters


	10. What Kevin Saw

Connor's POV

When I woke up I was kind of sad I wasn't with Jude so I went and painted my nails the blue that Mariana paints his. I had already took a shower when I got in last night so I got dressed and I chilled out in my room. After a couple minutes my mom came to my room saying some one was at the door for me I thought it was Jude so I ran downstairs. "Hey Judy" I said not even seeing the person yet. It was Kevin and he was crying his little eyes out it made me tell him to come on let's walk to Jude's house. On the way to Jude's he didn't say anything he just listened to Alex Wolff It's just Love over and over again I had to admit I liked the song a lot.

~ At Jude's house

General POV

When Connor and Kevin got to Jude's house Mariana answered the door and saw Kevin crying and she said what's wrong and she came upstairs with us before yelling JudiCorn like she always does. Jude was reading he always was the book worm type and never the math genius but that was okay because Connor was good at math. As soon as we walked in Jude ran to Connor and gave him a big kiss and said " I really missed you last night" Connor said he missed him too and then he started to tell Jude how he met up with Kevin.

Kevin: me and Jon were at the mall and I went to the Starbucks to get us two white chocolate mocha and I say somebody kissing Jon it looked like he was kissing back

Jude: that's so mean to you Kevin me and Connor could go talk to him if u want and u could stay with Mariana and paint you nails.

Mariana: I just got this new paint omg it glows in the dark.

Connor: I would be heart broke if anybody did that to me.

Jude: Connor we should get going

Connor: Ok Judy

Jude's POV

Connor what do u think made Jon do this I mean they seem so perfect I hate when people come between perfect couples. I would kick the crap out of somebody if they did that to us. Connor began to hold me as we walked down the street and we got to Jonathan's house super fast since it was only a couple blocks from my house. Me and Connor knocked on the door at the same time it took Jonathan a whole to answer but when he finally did he looked lost and heart broken.

Jonathan's POV

Hey guys come in I could hardly speak since that guy came up to me and kissed me he was one of Kevin's old friends he didn't talk much about. Connor and Jude asked me what happened. As I began to speak Jude and Connor listened very close and I told them I was standing in the food court when the boy that said he knew Kevin started to talk to me. This boy name was Thomas and he said Kevin always talked about me which made me blushed because I always talk about him. Then when he was leaving he started to kiss me and I could tell it looked like I was kissing back. I wasn't though I just stood there shocked while Kevin came over and told me I was a cheater and a liar.

I was so sad I ran all the way home and started to cry and cry till you guys came and now I don't think Kevin wants to be with me I hate when people come between someone and Thomas has been calling me none stop sending me text messages like we go out I'm just. So sad I just got back together with the love of my life now it seems like we won't even last.  
>Jude said " love isn't easy it the most hardest thug in the world if you guys aren't trusting each other" I told Jude I do trust Kevin but I don't think Kevin trust me anymore I just want to see him can we go to him now. Jude and Connor both said okay let's go and we left so i could talk to Kevin<p> 


End file.
